


1000 Miles Later and I Meet You

by bxymax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Internet, Internet Boyfriends, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Nerves, long distance, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxymax/pseuds/bxymax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama (Asahi and Nishinoya for support) goes to pick up Hinata from the airport. They meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Miles Later and I Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna write this for Dave and John then I was like nah I've never rlly seen this done so why not  
> I added in Noya and Asahi because I love them so much fucking fight me

Kageyama was constantly checking his phone. It was 14:58. Two minutes until Hinata's flight landed. Kageyama was shaking with excitement and nerves, mainly nerves, because who wouldn't be nervous if they met their boyfriend of eight months for the first time... ever? 

Kageyama and Hinata met on Tumblr, and had a very in depth conversation about why there should be a Volleyball anime. Very quickly, Hinata and Kageyama developed a strange "love/act-like-they-hate-eachother-old-married-couple" relationship. Hinata and Kageyama talked for around four months before Hinata worked up the courage to ask Kageyama to date him. 

As far as Kageyama knew, Hinata was around 5'4" and was very very tiny. Tiny as fuck. Kageyama had memorised every single detail of Hinata's ever so slightly feminine face. Kageyama knew he would tower over Hinata, standing at 5'11" and that made him very happy. Hinata was so goddamn small.

"It's five past three, Kags." Nishinoya interrupted Kageyama's train of thought rather rudely. Nishinoya and Asahi were two of Kageyama's closest friends, or in other words, they were the ones who were most accustomed to dealing with his bullshit. "He should be here any minute now!" Nishinoya grinned up at Kageyama as he pulled Asahi closer to him by the waist.

Asahi was tall and slightly scary, but once you got to know him he was soft and sensitive and reminded Kageyama of a sleepy Labrador puppy. Nishinoya, on the other hand, was loud and straightforward and just a short ball of energy and pure fucking sunlight. (Not as sunny and lovely as Hinata, though.) Asahi and Nishinoya completed eachother and it made Kageyama so happy.

'BZTBZTBZTBZT--' Kageyama's phone buzzed violently as he recieved a text from Hinata;  
From: tiny orange boyfriend at 15:07  
OHMYOGD KAGEYAMA THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE I JUST GOT OFF OF THE PLANE AND HOLY SHIT ITS IM GETTING MY SUITCASE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE  
Kageyama almost did a double take when he saw the text. Hinata was minutes away. He was minutes away. He... 

Asahi put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder delicately, smiling down a little at his friend. "You'll do brilliantly, Kageyama." Asahi spoke in a gentle tone of voice, very quiet and deep. Calming.

He was shaking. Kageyama was shaking so badly. He was so nervous. Kageyama quickly replied to Hinata with 'hurry up dumbass' and put his phone in his back pocket.

Seconds trickled by like years, breathing became hard and slow and everything was going on as normal in a slow motion world.

Nishinoya gasped loudly. "Kageyama! I see him!" Kageyama looked up. There were so many people. But then there was him. 

Hinata was smiling at Kageyama, jogging to meet him. He was small. So small. His hair was messy and orange and he was bright like the sun and so fucking beautiful. 

Gently, Asahi pushed Kageyama forward. Kageyama walked. He walked towards Hinata. He was so close. Hinata was there. 

Hinata began to run and Kageyama ran too. Kageyama instantly wrapped his arms around Hinata and picked him up. It felt so safe. 

"Oh my god, Kageyama." Hinata whispered hugging him tightly.

"Hi, dumbass." Kageyama whispered back, tears threatening to slide down his cheeks.

Hinata laughed. "Shut up."

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> 14/02/18: hiya!!! if there’s any new readers here (or those who wanna reread this piece of shit) go check out my other fics!!!!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13364553   
> Happy valentines im lonely :)


End file.
